


The crush of my life

by Zwiezraczek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ((this is why I fell in love with Kinkade: he looks like Michael B Jordan)), Actor Ryan Kinkade, Celebrity Crush, Fluff, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Sharpshooter boyfriends, They are just two lovelies falling in love slowly for each other, he portrays Erik Killmonger from Black Panther, make up artist lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwiezraczek/pseuds/Zwiezraczek
Summary: Lance was standing in front of the studio, all his make up supplies in his blue briefcase: his first big movie. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to be a part of the MCU universe, having the honour to show his work on screen, and mostly for an important character: the villain. He always had a soft spot for villains, they always had outfits made of gold and blood of their enemies, their skincare routine included putting on a cream made of their victim's tears every morning and everyday bathing in the jealousy of the good characters who had just for themselves the privilege of being good and loveable. [...] He knew it, he was prepared to make up anyone on the set, he was ready for anything and everything but nothing could have prepared him for this: being the make up artist of Ryan -fucking- Kinkade.





	The crush of my life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in this train and I'm not leaving it now. You will have to support me and my Ryance/Kinklance ship for the next months (I guess?). An because I love AU's there it is: actor/make up artist.

Lance was standing in front of the studio, all his make up supplies in his blue briefcase: his first big movie. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to be a part of the MCU universe, having the honour to show his work on screen, and mostly for an important character: the villain. He always had a soft spot for villains, they always had outfits made of gold and blood of their enemies, their skincare routine included putting on a cream made of their victim's tears every morning and everyday bathing in the jealousy of the good characters who had just for themselves the privilege of being good and loveable. Villains had nothing to be loved about, yet Lance found them fascinating to watch, to create; that was the purpose of the contest he entered in-at least from his point of view-: make the hottest villain possible, a villain that would made anyone fall in love with him not for his flawless features but on the contrary for his flaws.

He knew it, he was prepared to make up anyone on the set, he was ready for anything and everything but nothing could have prepared him for this: being the make up artist of Ryan -fucking- Kinkade. Not a big deal, really. The guy casually played the role of Sharkboy in _Sharkboy and Lavagirl_ when he was twelve, making his own stunts because he has practiced karate since a young age, then he moved into teenagers movies with these horrible plots, being the sidekick and then launching his career into something totally new: serious movies, the ones in which you can feel you heart beat during every second because you are with _him_ , in the movie. Lance spent his whole life looking at him, he had to admit that he had a crush on him since _Sharkboy and Lavagirl_ daydreaming about being the Max from the movie and being able to talk to him, when he became a teenager he experienced the absolute crush on him whereas other girls or guys were into Zac Efron, and finally when he became an adult -a real one as they said- he devoured all the movies he was in. He knew his career better than anyone, and his friends always teased him about it; especially Pidge who began to flutter her eyelashes with a sweet smile while she spoke about Kinkade. Here he was, he was going to make up Ryan Kinkade, making him the most gorgeous villain under the sun: Erik Killmonger.

He entered the building, his badge around his neck, the lady at the reception told him where he had to go and where he could install all his supplies for the measurements they had to do for the silicone scars. It was early, some people walking around, no make up artists yet: he was the first of the crew to come. He entered a little room, something that seemed to be a little room but was in fact the biggest room in which he had the pleasure to work: he asked himself if it was all because of this prestigious cast or if he was just dreaming. The lights around the mirrors were as in these movies, as in Broadway -he visited the theatre once-, as Sharpey Evans in High School Musical: everything fabulous. He put his briefcase on the counter before taking his notebook out of the bag, opening it on the pages where the sketches of his villain were, the sketches which were to going to make Erik Killmonger the killer he was meant to be.

“Oh, you are Lance McClain I guess”, a voice said with a posh accent and he turned his head to see a beautiful dark skinned girl with hair as white as snow, “you are the genius who came up with the idea of having legos on Erik's body: really nice!”

“What?”

“We called it legos with the other make up artists, you know the scars”, she explained to him before offering him his hand, “I'm Allura from the Altea Studio, nice to meet you!”

The Altea Studio? He could die. The Altea Studio products were a must have for any make up artist, expensive as hell but worthy every dollar of it. She was one of their make up artists. It was too much for Lance, for today at least.

“Me too, Allura”, he said holding her hand with a large smile.

“If you have any questions about...”

“Is the new collection of highlighters coming out soon”, he asked with shiny eyes before she could even finish and she just giggled a bit.

“Yup, autumn this year. I was about to propose you to answer at any question about our work, but it's okay about Altea too”, she had a genuine smile.

“I'm sorry”, he apologised, “I'm acting like a kid... It's my first big job and..”

“That's okay”, she answered putting her hand on his shoulder, “I did the same on my first day, I nearly fainted seeing that I had to make up Lady Gaga too, that was a story.”

“Lady Gaga herself?!”

“Let's go grab a coffee before anyone shows up and I'll tell you everything”, she proposed to him with a smile.

He couldn't refuse.

 

* * *

 

 

When they came back from their little talk, he had to face the truth: Ryan Kinkade was sitting in a chair, scrolling on his phone. He was here earlier than Lance thought, so Lance was late, Lance made Ryan Kinkade wait for him, Lance was ashamed, Lance wanted to hide. Allura left Lance just before entering the room, she didn't know that Ryan Kinkade was inside, she had to meet another make up artist and speak to him about some things for the first measurements for Ryan Kinkade and others.

Breathe Lance, it can't be that bad.

“Hem... Hello Sir”, Lance felt his voice trembling as Ryan Kinkade rose his eyes on him and locked his phone.

“Oh, hello. I suppose you are one of the make up artists, am I right”, he asked him with a soft smile as Lance could just nod. “Nice to meet you, I'm Ryan, no need to call me sir, really.”

“I'm Lance McClain, nice to meet you too”, he presented himself with butterflies in his stomach, beginning to feel that the temperature in the room was hotter than before.

“When I saw the design for Erik I must say I was really impressed about the scars on his whole body, I was really curious to see how the make up artist would capture them but I'm pretty happy with this design; I hope I will do honour to your design”, he said with a little smile as Lance came closer to him.

“I don't doubt about it, you always did in all of your roles”, Lance admitted trying as hard as possible to hide his blush.

“Thank you, that's nice of you. Well, I'm sorry I came early I know but I needed to make a little tour on the set for papers and stuff... And well, I see the others artists aren't there”, he had an apologetic smile while speaking to him as if he had done the worst thing in the world. Lance could melt just there in front of him.

“No need to be sorry Si... Ryan. I came earlier too so no pressure... I guess?”

“Yes... And I'm sorry I had a look on the pages of this notebook, I just looked at these pages you left and that's quite impressive. It's really good.”

That was really too much for Lance, for his poor little crushing heart. Ryan Kinkade just made a compliment, to him, Lance McClain the little make up artist from Varadero. He could die happy now.

“Thank you, really. That means a lot to me”, he said without thinking, “I mean, uh... I'm not often getting compliments for my sketches”, he had a nervous laugh passing his hand in his hair.

“Get ready to have a ton of compliments then, because your work is going to be seen. I would recommend you to turn off your phone when the movie comes out, unless you want to speak with every producer about their next movie and how much hey need your sketches and your work”, he told him with a smile on his face. “And if I can give you another advice: accept the work at the Altea Studio, these people are really nice.”

“I won't hesitate if they offer me a work, I mean they are everything I'm looking up to”, he answered while sitting on the red couch.

“Really”, Ryan Kinkade turned himself on the chair to face him now, he was higher than him on this chair, and definitely Ryan Kinkade was taller than him.

“I grew up looking at their works and how they worked and how their make up artists were talented and the way they worked on _Sharkboy and Lavagirl_ for Sharkboy's gills .. Well, that made me fall in love with make up.”

He couldn't believe, he was talking with Ryan Kinkade, his childhood crush about how he became a make up artist, what pushed him to become what he was now. And the most surprising thing? Ryan Kinkade was listening him with attention, nodding slowly as he spoke about it, eyes locked on him as he was speaking the universal truth. Maybe because he spoke of a movie he was part of, he didn't know.

“Yes, these gills were something for the time... But these were painful to take off, it wasn't comfortable to wear and I had to be really careful with my movements not speaking about the teeth that was literally painful and I was happy that I had to wear them just a little amount of time”, he admitted with a little smile, this was the first time he heard him complain about something, he had never read an interview in which Ryan Kinkade complained about anything. That was something new, and even these complaints were totally justified: early 2000s weren't a really good memory for the history of make up.

“I can only agree on the aesthetic of the make up, but we really improved the comfort of the make up”, he said to him maybe trying to reassure him, “we will make the scars with silicone that will be really flexible, I can't promise it won't be long to put but at least it will look natural and feel natural. At least I hope.”

“I can't wait to see these silicone scars, I'm not usually that happy about something that I have to do for a role but there the scars are definitely something I'm looking for.”

Lance couldn't disappoint his idol. He wouldn't.

 

They had a nice chat together while waiting for the others, they spent maybe an hour talking about anything, but especially about music because they shared the same music interests: Beyonce and Halsey. Lance knew for Beyonce, Ryan Kinkade wasn't really loud, but he never was quiet about Beyonce and everything she was doing -and he retweeted her photographs after her pregnancies with her children- but Halsey was a huge surprise; they spoke about her career and their favourite songs of her -he couldn't imagine how a romantic 19th century's guy Ryan Kinkade was: his favourite song of her was Now or Never; something that could apply to Lance at that moment while seeing his crush-, how much they wanted to go and see her performing live and to enjoy themselves during one of her concerts. And maybe Ryan offered to him to go once with him to see her, maybe just to be friendly, of course it was to be friendly, when the team of make up artists arrived with Allura and they began their work.

With a smile, Ryan greeted them and stood up to speak with them; Lance knew few of them but others were from Altea studio -he could tell it thanks to their badges-. The little group chatted for a while about everything they were going to do about the prosthetic, the long process of creating it and how they planned to do it; Lance had his own idea about the scars but he trusted the whole crew with their ideas about it, besides they still had to discuss it all together. The time had come. The measurements. Ryan didn't hesitate to take off his shirt, oh my dear Lord Lance knew why he didn't hesitate, he hoped he was aware of the beauty of his body -of course he mus have been aware!-. Lance had to breathe in order to calm down, seeing these perfect muscles on screen was a thing, seeing these in real, just in front of his eyes was another thing, a bigger thing. And dear Lord, he had to touch him in order to take measurements, be a professional Lance McClain for God's sake! He tired to do it as casually as he could, but he blushed every time he tried, Ryan must have noticed it because he offered him a smile that could kill Lance. What a mess I am, he thought...

 

* * *

 

They spent a month doing the prosthetic, it lasted forever but at least he met artists from the Altea Studio who were really nice people; Allura introduced Romelle to him, a joyful blonde woman who had always a nice word to say, Coran the Dad as they called him with his perfect ginger moustache, Lotor maybe the most posh of them all but that didn't take off his qualities as a make up artist and at the end of the day Lance became close enough with him to joke around sometimes. The rest of the crew was fine too, but this little group became his little family on the set -and joined his group of friends, meaning Hunk and Pidge: they used to hang out sometimes in bars, or to coffee shops and have a good time together-. And Ryan came sometimes to see how they all were working on his character's most impressive part; he used to sit next to Lance's counter on which he worked meticulously on the scars while being disturbed by Ryan's presence next to him, but with time he grew accustomed to his presence next to him and to his questions about what he was doing. Allura told him that he wasn't the type of guy to speak too much, she already worked with him before and definitely he never talked with a make up artist as he did with Lance; Lance couldn't believe that, Ryan was always speaking, having the most gorgeous smile on his face when he was speaking about a previous role, about music or about his siblings that he loved maybe too much -but who Lance was to judge? He loved his siblings and their children as much as Ryan loved his-.

 

And the day came, the day on which he had to wear the prosthetic for the first time on set, they were five to put it on him -Allura, Romelle, Coran, Lotor and Lance himself- for about three hours; they were absolutely happy with the result, maybe not totally Lance who could only see flaws on his work, like this scar who wasn't as beautiful as the others, or this little place where he had not totally covered the prosthetic to match Ryan's skin tone.

“It's”, Ryan began looking at himself in the mirror with amazement in his eyes.

“Not that bad, I know”, Lance cut him off smiling at him with some deception.

“I was going to say that it's really amazing and that you all did a great, amazing job. Thank you, I really hope that the viewers are going to love Erik with his scars as I do.”

“The pleasure is all ours”, answered Allura with a large smile on her face, “we hope so too. I need to leave you, I have to make up Lupita so please excuse me”, she said before blowing a kiss to the little crew and waving to Ryan before leaving the room.

“Oh gosh Laeticia must be waiting for me to transform her into Shuri”, Romelle suddenly remembered gasping and putting her hand on her mouth, “we see each other soon”, she pursued before leaving the room like a storm.

“So, Lance you have to make up Ryan so we are going to leave you with him”, Lotor finally said stretching his back. “If you are looking for us, we will be with the queen herself and the new king.”

“How could I not find you Lotor with your gorgeous hair and Coran with his gorgeous moustache”, Lance asked playfully, as the two men left the room.

Ryan was already sitting on the chair, in front of the mirror having his hair up in a bun, waiting for Lance to come and begin the make up session. Lance had nothing fancy to do with Ryan's face, still he was a little bit nervous as everytime he touched his body, his face. He took a large brush, some powder and began to delicately spread it over Ryan's face, with caution.

“You know Lance, what I really meant earlier when the rest of the group was here is that I really think you did an astounding job”, he said as Lance powdered his nose. “And I'm not saying this to be nice, so do not try to tell me that I'm just nice: I mean it.”

“Woha”, he whispered while taking another product in hand hardly hiding his blush, “thank you then Ryan. I really mean it too; even if I could disagree on your point because for example”, he said pointing a scar with his index, “this one is awful like, who could do something that...”

“Lance”, Ryan stopped him in the middle of his sentence. “Listen, you are really talented with what you are doing, I believe that many artists can't do this as you are. You are really a good person, you are kind, you are funny, you are creative, you have a beautiful soul; don't doubt yourself, never.”

That wasn't the moment to cry, especially in front of Ryan; but Lance was touched by these kind words, words that he couldn't ever expect to hear to come from his mouth. He had to keep his composure, wiping tears from the corner of his blue eyes. Ryane looked up, seeing his tears and looked panicked for a second before bursting into endless apologies.

“Lance I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry! Oh my God. I'm so sorry, do you want a tissue? I'm so clumsy. I'm sorry Lance. Really sorry.”

“Don't be”, Lance whispered with a smile on his face; seeing Ryan being so much affected by his tears warmed a bit his heart: he counted for him, even as a friend and that already was so much more than he could expect. “It's okay, I'm just not used to so much compliments.”

“You should be, because you are an amazing person.”

A blush wasn't enough to describe Lance's red face, he could his heart beating like crazy, his hands shaking with his brush in his right hand as Ryan's hand reached his free hand with a smile.

“Can I invite you to eat with me tonight, as a form of apology”, he proposed with a genuine smile while looking deep into his blue eyes. “And a walk. I know you love looking at the stars.”

“Is that... A date”, Lance finally dared to ask it, his breathing intensified as he spoke these words, he feared the answer.

“We can call it that way”, Ryan's smile didn't fade away as he always had his eyes on him.

“Then, I can only accept”, Lance felt butterflies dancing in his stomach as he answered: his velvet years old self could only be happy, jumping everywhere in his mind. “Now, sit properly so I can continue putting make up on your face. The sooner I end this, the sooner you are on the set and the sooner we can go on our date tonight.”

“I can't wait then.”

“Me neither.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a comment, a kudo and if you want you can find me on [Tumblr](https://zwiezraczek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
